fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Never Ending Summer Feeling in Australia / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (It's early morning in Sydney, Australia) (A girl with long blue hair surfs the waves on Blondie Beach, wearing a surfer's jumpsuit) Woman: And now, for the Dream Idol news. Model and sister of idol Danielle Kanazaki, Jodie Kanazaki, has given birth to a baby girl. The newborn, Glinda Mae, was born on May 23rd, just two days after the three year anniversary of the passing of Danielle's daughter, Catherine Mara. Currently, the Kanazaki girls are on break while Jodie is on idol maternity leave. In America, idol Harley Quincy has... Girl: Idols, huh? (Opening) (Subtitle) (The vortex appears with a flash of light, dropping Hope and the girls off on a sidewalk) Shannon: Ow! Usually Hope's the one who yelps in pain but this time it's ME! Hope: It's not my fault that we just warped from another country thanks to your Aikatsu Phone. Besides this is where that person told us to go. Anywho, there was a beach mentioned, so let's change from jeans and tshirts to --- Shannon: Classical Border Coord! Hope: Shannon!! Lexi: Aquarium Coord! Hope: Lexi, not you too! Both: Dream Coord, change our appearance! (A flash of light appears) (Lexi and Shannon then appear in the coords together) Lexi: Mizuki-senpai is a genius at coord making... No wonder she's the Beautiful Moon Shannon: Lexi, check out mine! It's so summery!!!! Hope: Girls, focus, we need to find the coord! Lexi: Oh, it can wait... I can totally feel a bikini under these or... Maybe I have some in my bag! Shannon: You'll only see Australia once! Let's go! (They run on to Blondie Beach) Hope: Girls wait! (She sighs) Hope: Well, if Mrs. Winters were here she'd set them straight, guess I'll have to play along. Yacht -- (she is stared at by children) Hope: Umm... Excuse me pleeaassee.... (She dashes in to a beach shop's changing room) Hope: Nobody will even notice... This coord appeared in my room last night too... Okay, not a minute to waste! Yacht Casual Coord! Dream Coord... (She puts the cards in the Aikatsu phone) Hope: Change my appearance! (A flash of light appears, Hope is then seen in the Yacht Casual Coord) Hope: Wow!! Kii was right, this brand really suits me !! A break from the usual Nursery Melody but at the same time reveals my inner summer freedom! But what bugs me is that they both ran off without a clue... As long as I'm cute.... (She sets off to find Shannon and Lexi, in a montage, the girls look around the city seperately.) (On Blondie Beach) Shannon: The sea's so blue!! Lexi: This tan will set me off for life!! (We see Hope in her bikini. She looks at the Farm Rhymes book with each page. And then the fifth letter) Hope: The land of the neverending summer. It should feel cold, but all I can feel is summer's breath. Coords one through four were a sinch, I don't know how we'll manage to find coord number five. It'll become a giant priority. So we can't keep our eyes closed for a minute. Girl: You're wrong! (Hope lifts up, and raises her sunglasses) Boy 1: Come on Az, even you know it, you'll never win the surfing competition tomorrow. Boy 2: Everyone knows that Big Mike is gonna win against you, you're a simple joey with no experience at all. Girl: I'm not a joey!! And I'm just as experienced as Big Mike! Hope: What's going on? (They all look up) Hope: Assuming that you two are either the youngest or the oldest, below or higher than 16, why don't you pick on someone your own age, ya know. Boy 1: Hey look. The American is gonna show us a good time. Boy 2: She looks like an idol, let's try to see how much money she has. (She cracks her knuckles) (Hope flips the first boy, and then throws the second boy, and wrestles them) Hope: I never become threatening often... But you wanted to touch me..... You treat a woman like that.... You're going to expect to get this kind of treatment! (She twists an arm from the first boy, and then the leg from the second) (The boys scream and run off) Hope: Hey! You better not treat any woman or myself like that, EVER! I'll track your parents and tell them to give you a lesson! Hope: Are you alright? (The girl looks up.) Hope: I only gave them minor scratches. So they'll heal up in no time. I'm not really violent... Just if someone needs it this other side comes out. I call it Warrior Mode. My name is Hope Fujiwara, I'm an idol from America. Girl: Nice to meet you! Hope: You are alright. Girl: My name is Azul Natsukaze! Hope: Thank.. You. Azul: Hey hey, what brings an idol like you to Australia in this weather? It might get cold but it's always warm here don't know why. Hope: We're looking-- I mean, I'm here on a summer getaway. Do you live here? Azul: Yes. I live over there (she points to the house), at the beach house.. I'm a surfer, my parents got me in to surfing the big blue, but then they retired from surfing and started working. Tomorrow is the surf competition here, to mark the beginning of the summer season, but... I don't think I can win. Those boys are right. I think that may be I'll skip out on this one. Hope: What are you talking about? I've never been surfing before, but I have been on the stage multiple times (Flashbacks are seen) Hope: Like you, I wasn't confident myself, I felt like I was going to mess up the entire performance, since I had a bad experience in middle school. But, Danielle and everyone... They raised my confidence... And now I feel confident to be on the stage! (Flashbacks end, back to the beach) Hope: Even then, I'm always confident, so you shouldn't be afraid to surf the waves, take that surfboard, and turn it in to a message of persistence. Azul: Thank you so much!!!! I guess I should go practice now. Later! Hope: Bye!! (Hope smiles as she sees Azul run off to the beach to begin practicing) Hope: Azul-chan.... (Later that day) (Sunset) Hope: Guys!! Well, there you are... All day you goofed off whilst I did all the research.... Shannon: Well honestly like I said you only see Australia once. Hope: Still. You treated me like The Little Blue Koala. Shannon: Blue... Koala Lexi: I thought it had to do with a red chicken..... The Rhode Island Red... Hope: The koala was given a Slurpee machine to build, and none of his friends, Ms. Ostritch, Mr. Kitty Kaboot and Ms. Bushbaby didn't lift a paw to help the guy, so he did everything himself... And then when it was unveiled.... He drank all the Slurpees! But didn't share a drop. Shannon: I think you mean it was bread and a dog, a rabbit and a cat... And last time I checked, it was about a chicken.. Lexi: What book have you been reading anyway? Hope: The Young Maiden's Fable Journal! Shannon: And who is that by, anyway? Hope: Mrs. Schindler gave me the idea to write it for a project.. We had to write a children's book... And my book was picked to be the model book for next year's class! Lexi: I thought it was published... Shannon: Anyway... While we were out exploring the city, I found a hotel around here. But it's crazy expensive... And I spent half of my allowance on new clothes for college! Lexi: And my mom expects me to at least bring back proof of where I've gone. I found a kangaroo... Hope: But... That's a bear... Lexi: In a kangaroo suit! (Stomachs growl) Hope: And my tank's empty.... Any of you have the cash to go to McFarland's or anything? Shannon: Don't tell me... (Sweets are shown) Lexi: You bought all this???? Hope: Well, they were on sale!! And I used up my month's allowance!! Shannon: Well then, there goes the hotel idea... It's getting late.... And we could survive off of Hope's candy... Lexi: Might as well sleep on the beach tonight and rough it... Azul: G'day!! Hope: Azul-chan! Azul: Hi, I overheard you guys are broke... The beach gets pretty dangerous at night... And since you're hungry... Why don't you stay in my beach house tonight? Shannon: You mean it? Azul: You three seem to be idols... And Hope saved me earlier. So it's a thank you. Hope: Azul, thank you so much!!!! (Minutes later) Azul: Make yourselves at home girls... Hope: Wow.. (An entire feast is seen) Hope: This is bigger than Auntie Ruby's thanksgiving feast!! Shannon: Even more than that... It's bigger than Christmas!! Both: Time to eat!! (They start to dig in) Azul: Is that how they usually behave around food? Lexi: Oh no. That's just how they react to such a big dinner... Hope: Hey, what's this stuff? Azul: Vegemite, but I have to warn you --- (Hope dips her food in to the Vegemite, and then makes a reaction) Hope: ... Lexi: And what's this.. Barbecue? Azul: Oh, it's normally just made up traditional meats.... We just put it on the barbie... That's what we call a BBQ... Lexi: This is better than an American barbecue!!! (Azul smiles as the girls dig in) (Eyecatch A: Hope is wearing the Bohemian Spring Coord and poses with a smiling face) (Eyecatch B: Same, but better, only this time with Hope wearing the Cream Torte Coord) (An instrumental of today's featured song is heard, Hope, Shannon and Lexi are seen practicing the choreography to the featured song) (They finish and pose) Shannon: Man I'm knicker knackered.... Lexi: Today's practice seemed like a doozy... It worked off that supper from earlier... Hope, you didn't forget the waters right? Hope: Of course not! I refilled them before leaving New Zealand, and I put them in the fridge so they cool in time for practice. Go long girls. (They all take their waters and drink from them) Lexi: So what's this about the fifth riddle? And, our fifth coord. Hope: Well... It mentioned "If you want to go all the way to five, go to the land of the deep blue seas to find your jive" .. And there isn't one rhyme in the farm rhymes book that mentions any nursery rhymes about the ocean or the beach.. (She turns each page until the end as proof) Hope: Not even "A Sailor went Out to Sea" or "The Big Ship Sails the Alley Alley Oh.." (As the girls talk, Azul is panned in, listening in on their conversation.) Lexi: That would be obvious. This book is all about the farm. Not the ocean. Shannon: And tomorrow is Azul's competition.. How are we going to find it? Hope: Wait a banana split second, we found the farm rhymes book in a Texas library right? Lexi and Shannon: Right. Hope: Then, we might as well... All 3: Go to a school library! Hope: I have the publisher's website then maybe we could find the book's ISBN. (She types it in to her DreamTab) (When books appear on her search feed) Hope: No.. It's gone... Thought it'd be here.. Shannon: But click on the book's page. It has the ISBN. (Hope clicks on the book's page, and discovers the locations it is located in) Hope: Not a single one in the States. But, there's one here. At a school library. Shannon: It's at Summer Ocean School! We could go tomorrow and find it.. (Azul then steps away) Azul: Summer Ocean School.. My school.. (The next day) (Azul walks to school, and Hope and the other girls follow.) Hope: So this must be the prestigious Summer Ocean School. Alright, we'll go to the library and find the book and get our coord and be on our way back home. Let's get a move on. (They run in to the school) Headmistress: Where are you ladies headed ? (The headmistress an old woman is revealed) Headmistress: Skipping class, eh? You shouldn't skip, it's unbecoming of a young lady. Hope: Please ma'am, my friends and I aren't from here, we're idols and my friend and I are from America and this other girl here is from England! We just have to find this coord that belongs to a legendary brand.. Headmistress: Excuses! You have culinary to attend, Monsieur Dumont is looking for you three Hope, Shannon and Lexi: (muffled together) No wait, please, you don't understand, we're not from here, etc. (Later in culinary) Monsieur Dumont: Alright tout de monde, today, we will be cooking Australia's best dishes, so.... BRING ON YOUR COUNTRY'S PRIDE! (The girls are seen in a montage of mistakes until they are kicked out of the class) (Then, a whistle is blown, dodgeballs are thrown at the girls, until Shannon's nose bleeds) Hope: Shannon-chan! Boy 3: No mercy!! (They step through the art room) Hope: Well at least this is more relaxing.. (Then, Hope's nose begins to bleed) All 3: (scream) (They walk exhaustedly to the library) Hope: This day was entirely wasted on subjects we won't even need.... And we don't even come to school here. Shannon: The book has to be here (They reach rhe library) Hope: I know it's in here. The ISBN wouldn't lie. (She finds the book sitting on the shelf, it is titled appropriately, "Ocean Rhymes") Shannon: Now that was easy. Lexi: But look at the time, the sutf competition is about to begin. Hope: We've got to get going. Let's go, everyone. (Minutes later, the girls reach the competition, Hope opens the book) (Hope looks through the book and reaches the first page) Hope: Let's see here. Seashells.. Lexi: But the girl she looks like.. Shannon: Azul-chan! Azul: G'day, what's up with that book? Hey is that me? (She points at the picture, and then the sky turns stormy) Azul: What's going on? Hope: Not again, girls, prepare yourselves! (The waves swallow them and then the waves become a runway) (They are all dropped in a flash) Hope: Ow. My clothes changed too... Shannon: Mine changed as well.. Lexi: Me too.. Hope: This could only mean one thing. This has to be the work of that mysterious person. And all of our coords somehow represent our nursery rhyme premium rares. (A crowd cheers) Lexi: Um. I think, we have an audience. Hope: Well then girls, let's put our new choreography to practice! Shall we? Summer's stage is calling our names! Shannon: Yeah. Lexi: Let's go. (They all get in to postion for the song) (Song: Namida no Yesterday (Tears of Yesterday) ) (As the song begins , they begin on the choreography, as they walk down the runway. All of their auras appear at once) Hope: ::Meteors flutter and fall ::Make a wish under the summer sky ::"Please make me stay by his side forever" Lexi: :: Morning befalls, when crowds start to gather on the street ::I can almost erase the deep sorrow from my mind Shannon: :: The feeling that needs no word for expression for sure no one can hide it :: If we could notice the clumsy tenderness ::Will we get closer once more? (Special Appeal: Dreamy Lullaby) (Shannon is seen hang gliding on a star, and then lands on the crescent moon with Irish symbols) Hope: :These tears of yesterday ::The swaying summer breeze ::Looking back on the sweet summer nostalgia... ::Freedom only looks like a memory ::As the sea birds begin to take flight (Special Appeal: Shepherdess Memory) (As she sings, Hope's background becomes sky blue and the stage becomes a green meadow, Hope grabs a shepherd's crook and sheep appear all around her, she jumps up) Shannon: :: Where are you going then? ::Walk on, you're already on your way isn't it? Lexi: ::Even if it's just a short dream All 3: ::Once you wake up, time marches on... (Special Appeal: Summer Adventure) (The background changes, Hope eats a smore, Lexi surfs and Shannon sparkles with a sparkler. They then pose) (The girls then continue to walk down the runway as the song finishes and they pose.) (The audience cheers) MC: And here comes Miss Azul Natsukaze! Hope, Shannon and Lexi: Go, Azul!! (Azul starts paddling out to the ocean, and then catches a wave, in a perfect fashion) (Later) MC: Our winner... Miss Azul Natsukaze! Congratulations! You are the Summer Surf Queen!! (Azul tears up a bit) Hope: Azul-chan! Azul: I did it ! I won!! Hope: Sweets carnival on me before we leave, my treat! Shannon: Not again.. Lexi: Mm-hmm.. (Meanwhile...) (At a faraway cottage) (A woman is putting the final touches on a stitch) Woman: It's done. (Nothing else is shown except her body, mouth and chin and some hair. She smiles) Woman: We'll meet soon, Shepherdess of the stage. (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu Aphorism! (The featured coord is revealed, with Hope and Azul as chibis) Hope: When I say Ey, you say Oh, EY! Azul: OH!!! Hope: EY!! Azul: OH!! Both: Australia!! (The aphorism appears ) Azul: Australia's forever summers help the tears of yesterday (Preview) Joy: My name is Joy Midorikaze, I'm 16, but where my story takes place, I'm 14! Next time on Aikatsu! Global Dream, "The Story of a Shepherd Girl " ! Always passionate, idol activities! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts